


When I’ve hit the ground

by MedusaNoir



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaNoir/pseuds/MedusaNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Sc…e…go… la… sp… da.»<br/>«Eh? Parla più chiaro!»<br/>«Non serve prenderla a calci, Lem! Questa qua sta morendo, dalle tempo.»<br/>«Se sta morendo poi non ce l’avrà più, il tempo, no?»<br/>«…la spada. Scelgo… la spada.»<br/>[Cos'è successo tra l'ultimo POV di Brienne e l'incontro con Jaime? E subito dopo?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I’ve hit the ground

_ And when I’ve hit the ground, neither lost nor found, _

_ If you believe in me I’ll still believe. _

 

«Abbi cura di te, donzella.»

Le labbra di Jaime sfiorarono la sua fronte, mentre la mano le scostava i capelli. Brienne non aveva mai creduto che un uomo potesse baciarla lì, sulla testa; non aveva creduto nemmeno che qualcuno potesse baciarla in qualsiasi altra parte del corpo.

Ma la fronte aveva qualcosa di diverso. Brienne era più alta di tutte le donne che aveva conosciuto e l’unica persona che le aveva arruffato i capelli era stato suo padre, quando lei era ancora una bambina. E ora Jaime Lannister, lo Sterminatore di Re, l’aveva sormontata non per calare una spada su di lei, non per deriderla un’ennesima volta, ma per baciarla.

Brienne pensò che non poteva esistere una sensazione più bella.

 

~~~~~

 

Quandosi svegliò, l’illusione di umido sulla sua fronte non era ancora cessata. Si passò una mano dove nel sogno Jaime l’aveva baciata, ma trovò solo qualcosa di appiccicoso; portò le dita avanti al volto e sobbalzò quando scoprì che si trattava di sangue.

Istintivamente si toccò dove avrebbe dovuto essere la sua guancia, tremante, e poi posò la mano sul collo. Le faceva male, ma non c’era più alcun nodo a stringerlo. Lo sentiva bruciare come i muscoli scoperti del volto. Non riusciva a sforzarsi troppo, non riusciva neppure a ragionare bene: i ricordi del giorno precedente si affollavano nella sua mente senza un filo logico, e lei era stesa a terra, e Mordente le lacerava la carne, e Renly cavalcava accanto a lei, e Podrick…

Sollevò lentamente la testa, cercando di capire da dove arrivasse il sangue che continuava a gocciolarle sui capelli e pregando che non si trattasse dello scudiero.

Vide un paio di stivali dondolare sopra di lei e rivoli di sangue provenire da ancora più in alto, probabilmente dal torace del ragazzo.

Le gambe ondeggiavano, ondeggiavano.

Brienne si voltò di fianco e vomitò, gemendo per il dolore al collo e al volto. Le sembrava che ora i denti del mercenario la dilaniassero dall’interno e si ritrovò a ingoiare il vomito.

«Ser! Mia signora!»

Non si aspettava di sentire quella voce. No, non dopo averlo visto morire, non con il suo sangue fra i capelli, non…

Aveva paura ad aprire gli occhi di nuovo, ma lo fece ugualmente. E incontrò il volto di Podrick – così giovane e così _leale_ – e allungò un braccio per stringere la mano che lui le aveva poggiato sulla spalla.

«Podrick… Come…?»

Il cadavere del ragazzo continuava a gocciolare sangue, ma non si trattava del sangue di Podrick Payne e a Brienne non importava di scoprire chi fosse.

Non dopo essersi ricordata cos’era accaduto.

 

~~~~~

 

_ «Scelgo!» _

_ «Cos’ha detto la puttana?» _

_ «Mi sembrava un sospiro.» _

_ «No, no, ha detto qualcosa.» _

_ «Sc…» _

_ «Vedi? Sta parlando ancora! Allentale quel cappio, così capiamo.» _

_ «È troppo tardi.» _

_ «…e...go…» _

_ «“E…go”? “Scelgo”?!» _

_ «Macché! Sta morendo, invocherà di nuovo lo Sterminatore di Re!» _

_ «Non ricordavo un “go” nel suo nome.» _

_ «…o…» _

_ «Ha detto che sceglie, credete a me! E se non è vero la impicchiamo di nuovo, che ci costa? Lady Stoneheart, che ne pensa? Milady ha fatto segno di tirarla giù, sbrigatevi!» _

_ «Allora, puttana dei leoni, cos’hai detto?» _

_ «Lasciala tossire, o si strozzerà prima che ci capiamo qualcosa.» _

_ «Beh, ora ha smesso, no? Su, brutto scherzo del destino, dicci un po’.» _

_ «Sc…e…go… la… sp… da.» _

_ «Eh? Parla più chiaro!» _

_ «Non serve prenderla a calci, Lem! Questa qua sta morendo, dalle tempo.» _

_ «Se sta morendo poi non ce l’avrà più, il tempo, no?» _

_ «…la spada. Scelgo… la spada.» _

 

~~~~~

 

«Dov’è ser Hyle?»

Thoros di Myr si fece avanti e si chinò per controllarle l’orecchio e la guancia. «Quando hai urlato, solo il ragazzo respirava ancora. A fatica, ma respirava.»

Erano in pochi in quello spiazzo di bosco, gran parte della banda doveva essersi allontanata per cercare cibo. O portare _giustizia_.

Oltre a Thoros e Podrick, che ancora le stringeva la mano, Brienne vide solo Lady Stoneheart che le dava le spalle. Ringraziò mentalmente di non essersi svegliata davanti al suo volto, perché non lo avrebbe sopportato.

E non sopportava nemmeno lo strano formicolio alla fronte da quando aveva ricordato la scelta che aveva compiuto.

«Ser Hyle…» realizzò improvvisamente. «Perché?»

«Perché l’abbiamo ucciso? Era un nemico. Anche il ragazzo lo era, ma la tua scelta ci ha mostrato che non siete fedele ai leoni.»

Il dolore le faceva girare la testa. Ser Hyle morto…

_ «Avresti dovuto sposarmi quando te l’ho proposto. Adesso temo che tu sia destinata a morire vergine e io da cialtrone.» _

Un altro conato. Thoros le mise una mano sulla spalla, laddove fino a pochi momenti prima c’era quella piccola di Podrick.

«Dormi, devi riposare ancora. E anche tu, ragazzino. Milady desidera vedervi in forze.»

 

~~~~~

 

_ «Jaime, che cosa fai?» _

_ «Cerco di morire» _

_ «No... No, tu devi vivere.» _

_ «Piantala di dirmi quello che devo fare, donzella. Io muoio, se così mi aggrada.» _

_ «Sei così codardo?»  _

_ «Che altro mi resta, se non la morte?»  _

_ «La vita. La vita e la lotta e la vendetta.» _

 

~~~~~

 

«Vendetta.»

Brienne spalancò le palpebre, svegliandosi di colpo. Le sembrava che la donna di fronte a lei avesse parlato, ma non poteva averlo fatto. Lei conosceva la voce di lady Catelyn ed era quella che aveva udito; tuttavia…

«Puoi alzarti, puttana?» Il Mastino la tirò per il braccio.

«Smetti di insultarla, è dei nostri ora» la difese Thoros, avvicinandosi con l’unguento che Brienne gli aveva già visto spalmarle sulla ferita.

«Ci crederò solo quando vedrò la testa dello Sterminatore di Re. Ehi, riuscirai ad ammazzarlo dopo averci scopato?»

«Lem.»

La voce pacata di Thoros bastò a zittirlo e Brienne ne intuì il perché: era lady Stoneheart ad avere dato l’ordine, la stessa che una manciata di secondi prima si era premuta la mano sul collo e aveva emesso dei gorgoglii.

«Partirai all’alba» comunicò il prete rosso a Brienne.

«Podrick verrà con me?»

«Rimarrà qui su volere di milady. Ci aiuterà nella nostra causa e ti servirà da monito: torna senza la testa di Jaime Lannister e il ragazzo cesserà di vivere.»

Brienne si morse la lingua. «Jaime… Ser Jaime è un ottimo spadaccino.»

«Cos’è un guerriero senza le gambe?»

Rimase in silenzio, consapevole di non essere in grado di inventare bugie o trovare ormai una via di fuga.

«Ehi, la tua spada!» le gridò il Mastino, lanciando Giuramento ai suoi piedi. «Ti sei lagnata un sacco di volerla e ora non la cerchi più?»

Brienne la fissò. Ricacciò indietro le lacrime e non disse nulla.

 

~~~~~

 

_ «Devo trovarla prima io. L’ho promesso a Jaime. Lui ha chiamato la mia spada Giuramento. Devo cercare di salvarla… o morire nel tentativo.» _

Brienne si fece strada con la spada attraverso gli alberi. Doveva reggerla con la sinistra, perché la destra le tremava. Forse l’arma aveva intuito quale sarebbe stata la sua funzione? Forse sapeva che avrebbe toccato di nuovo la mano che l’aveva consegnata alla donna di Tarth, ma con la lama? Immaginava che si sarebbe tinta del sangue di Jaime Lannister?

Si passò il polso sugli occhi per asciugare le lacrime. Non doveva piangere, doveva essere risoluta. E non doveva permettere che gli uomini che la stavano scortando si accorgessero della sua debolezza.

Troppo tardi.

«Ti fa male?» le chiese un uomo del Nord, quello più gentile dei tre che erano con lei.

«La guancia» rispose Brienne spostando la mano sulla parte destra del volto. Non sapeva se lui si fosse bevuto la sua bugia, ma il cavaliere rimase in silenzio, pur continuando a guardarla con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Per quanto ancora avrebbe potuto incolpare le ferite del dolore che stava provando e che, giorno dopo giorno, miglio dopo miglio, la stava lacerando dall’interno? Ogni secondo la distanza tra lei e Jaime diminuiva, ma Brienne non era contenta di questo; avevano viaggiato insieme, si erano divisi e ora si stavano ricongiungendo, come un gioco da bambini che durava mesi. Grazie a un corvo, lady Catelyn aveva scoperto e comunicato ai suoi uomini dove avrebbero potuto trovare lo Sterminatore di Re… No, lei non era lady Catelyn, quella era una donna che Brienne non conosceva.

Lady Catelyn Stark era morta alle Nozze Rosse, insieme a suo figlio e a gran parte del Nord. La donna che aveva ordinato la morte di Brienne, Podrick e ser Hyle rispondeva a un altro nome: lady Stoneheart.

“Anche ‘Sterminatore di Re’ è un nome sbagliato. Ser Jaime ha protetto Approdo del Re e in cambio ha ricevuto solo biasimo.”

_ «Il mio nome è ser Jaime. Non Sterminatore di Re.» _

_ «Neghi di avere assassinato un re?» _

Era incredibile come in quei giorni – e in quelle notti, soprattutto in quelle notti troppo lunghe e troppo dolorose – Brienne riuscisse a ricordare interi discorsi fra lei e ser Jaime, nonostante fosse passato tanto tempo. Ricordava anche i suoi occhi verdi che fissavano il vuoto quando avrebbe voluto lasciarsi andare, dopo la perdita della mano. Ricordava come lei lo avesse fatto rinsavire.

Ricordava tutto.

Il suo stomaco gorgogliò. Accanto a lei cavalcava l’uomo del Nord che aveva preso in prestito dal suo compagno l’elmo del Mastino. Forse Brienne avrebbe solo dovuto tentare di fuggire e rimanere uccisa, così da non essere costretta a vedere morire ser Jaime per mano sua; si rese conto tuttavia che Podrick sarebbe morto comunque. L’unica speranza che aveva era di ideare un piano con Jaime, nel poco tempo che avrebbero avuto a disposizione.

Ma lei non era fatta per i piani e Jaime aveva spesso dato prova della propria impulsività.

“Come quando mi ha salvato la vita, entrambe le volte” rifletté. “Come quando mi ha dato questa spada chiamata Giuramento…”

 

~~~~~

 

La notte precedente all’incontro con ser Jaime, Brienne non riusciva a svegliarsi; ogni volta che apriva gli occhi precipitava in un nuovo sogno.

Svegliarsi avrebbe tramutato quei sogni in un incubo, forse la mente addormentata della donna lo sapeva.

_ «Il mio nome è…» _

_ «…Brienne, certo. Ti hanno mai detto che sei tanto noiosa quanto brutta?» _

_ «Non riuscirai a provocare la mia ira, Sterminatore di Re.» _

_ «Oh, potrei, invece. Se solo m’importasse abbastanza da provarci.» _

Il dolore alla parte destra del volto la stava uccidendo. Si morse le labbra, sentì il sapore acre del sangue sulla lingua.

_ «Ognuno di questi fetenti ti monterà, ma che te ne importa, in fondo? Chiudi gli occhi, apri le gambe, e fa’ finta che siano tutti lord Renly.» _

Renly, Renly… Se fosse morta lo avrebbe raggiunto. Avrebbe potuto accarezzare i suoi capelli neri senza paura, perché dopo la morte non c’è paura alcuna, ma i capelli di Renly erano corti e biondi e la sua barba piena di fango…

Ser Jaime… Forse sarebbe stato lui a raggiungere Renly, ma Brienne non poteva permettere a entrambi di essere tanto lontano da lei, irraggiungibili…

Li avrebbe raggiunti…

_ «La mia storia ti ha lasciato senza parole? Avanti, fa’ qualcosa: maledicimi, baciami, chiamami bugiardo.  _ Qualsiasi cosa _.»_

Avrebbe dovuto baciarlo, quella volta… Non aveva mai potuto assaggiare le labbra di Renly, ma Jaime era così vicino, _tanto_ vicino… Aveva amato sua sorella, cosa gli sarebbe costato baciare una donna brutta come lei?

_ «Che cosa ci fai qui?»  _

_ «Qualcosa di molto stupido.» _

No, ser Jaime _amava_ sua sorella, mentre lei non era altro che un brutto gigante disperato che sognava solo di gettarsi tra le braccia dell’uomo più bello dei Sette Regni…

“Nessuno l’ha visto bello come l’ho visto io. A nessuno ha detto la verità sulla morte del re, solo a me. Nessuno può vedere la sua bellezza meglio di me.”

Nemmeno sua sorella.

_ «Il suo nome è Brienne. Brienne, la vergine di Tarth. A proposito, lo sei  _ ancora _vergine, spero?»_

Aveva rischiato la vita per salvarla dall’orso, si era gettato senza una spada e senza una mano, ma ora Brienne lo vedeva intero come una volta, con le braccia conserte e i ceppi ai piedi, poi i piedi si liberavano e restava solo il sorriso beffardo sul volto, e le sue mani non avevano catene e Jaime le porgeva la destra e l’aiutava a uscire dalla fossa…

_ «Ser Jaime? Ti sono grata, ma... Eri ormai lontano. Perché tornare indietro? »  _

_ «Ti ho vista in sogno.» _

 

~~~~~

 

«Devi avvicinarti da sola.»

Eseguì l’ordine. Non si rese conto di essersi mossa con meno prudenza del dovuto, di essere stata afferrata da due esploratori e delle domande che loro gli rivolsero; ricordava solo di avere detto: «Devo parlare con ser Jaime Lannister.»

“Non voleva che lo chiamassi Sterminatore di Re. Quando sono partita mi ha intimato di riprendere a chiamarlo in quel modo, ma non ha bisogno del biasimo di nessuno, men che meno del mio. Non ora.”

L’espressione con cui ser Jaime la guardò fu più dolorosa della morte di Renly. Si impose di sostenere il suo sguardo per non destare sospetti, ma il suo cuore batteva forte. Era di nuovo insieme a lui, finalmente.

“Per l’ultima volta?”

Era bello, di quella bellezza che solo Brienne poteva vedere. Quel pensiero le ricordò qualcosa, un frammento dei sogni di quella notte, ma Brienne non seppe identificarlo. Jaime aveva una mano d’oro al posto del moncherino. E la guardava, guardava la fasciatura del suo volto, le guardava le mani che reggevano la spada, la guardava negli occhi blu.

«Mia lady. Non pensavo di rivederti così presto.»

“Sostieni il suo sguardo.”

«Quella benda…»

“Sostieni il suo sguardo.”

«Sei stata ferita…»

“Sostieni il suo sguardo.”

«Un morso.» Il morso di un uomo – no, di una bestia. La mano destra corse sull’elsa di Giuramento e per un folle istante – _più folle di quella storia?_ – sperò che ser Jaime captasse e comprendesse quel gesto. «Mio lord» recitò «mi hai affidato una ricerca.»

«La ragazza. L’hai trovata?»

Strinse l’impugnatura più forte. “Ho trovato sua madre, ho trovato la defunta lady Catelyn, che ora si fa chiamare lady Stoneheart, che ha fatto uccidere ser Hyle e che tiene Podrick Payne in ostaggio.”

«L’ho trovata.»

«Dov’è?»

Brienne esitò. Durò un solo istante. «A una giornata di cavallo da qui. Posso condurti da lei, ser, ma… devi venire da solo. Altrimenti il Mastino la ucciderà.»

Ser Jaime la studiò. “Ha capito!” realizzò Brienne. “Ora chiederà ai suoi uomini di seguirci, o mi accuserà di tradimento e mi farà prigioniera e Podrick morirà, ma Jaime vivrà.”

«Partiamo.»

 

~~~~~

 

«La verità.»

Erano rimasti in silenzio per diverse miglia, guardando avanti a sé. Cavalcavano vicini, Brienne leggermente più avanti di lui. Non era una ragazza loquace e di questo era grata in quel momento: il suo silenzio a ser Jaime non doveva sembrare preoccupante. Al contrario, era il silenzio dell’uomo a stupirla; inizialmente aveva parlato per un’ora intera, raccontandole gli eventi più importanti che certamente lei si era persa, impegnata nella ricerca e lontana dalle città principali. Poi, improvvisamente, si era zittito.

E infine quella domanda.

Brienne avvertì un formicolio alla nuca: sapeva che alle loro spalle cavalcava la sua scorta, sapeva che li tenevano sotto tiro. Una parola di troppo e sarebbero morti entrambi.

“No, mi lascerebbero in vita per veder morire Jaime e Podrick. Non salverei nessuno di loro.”

«Su cosa, ser Jaime?»

«Non sei brava a inventare stronzate, Brienne.»

“La verità è che tre uomini del Nord mi hanno condotto fino a te e lady Stoneheart con il resto dei suoi uomini ci ha seguiti a debita distanza. La verità è che la mia scorta ci tiene alle costole e che io ti sto conducendo dove il resto di loro si è accampato. La verità è che quando arriveremo l’uomo gentile del Nord si presenterà alle nostre spalle con l’elmo del Mastino e tutti gli altri ci circonderanno, e senza disarmarti aspetteranno che io ti uccida.”

«Brienne.» Jaime fece accostare i loro cavalli e abbassò la voce. «So che almeno due uomini ci stanno seguendo, ho sentito gli zoccoli dei loro cavalli.»

Brienne incontrò fugacemente i suoi occhi verdi e gli rivolse uno sguardo disperato.

Poi Jaime frenò il cavallo e lo fece voltare.

«Io torno indietro, donzella!» esclamò a voce alta. «Torneremo domani con i miei uomini.»

«Ser Jai…»

L’uomo con l’elmo del Mastino uscì dall’ombra, seguito dai suoi due compari. Jaime parve soddisfatto.

«Ah, finalmente vi siete decisi! Così lady Brienne aveva detto la verità: il Mastino ha una Stark in ostaggio. Ma non a mezza giornata da qui. O è solo Sansa Stark che stiamo raggiungendo?»

Il Mastino fece un cenno all’uomo alla sua destra, che lanciò il cavallo al galoppo; conscia che stava andando ad avvertire lady Stoneheart, con un grido Brienne si lanciò su di lui e trapassò la sua schiena con Giuramento, senza neanche dargli il tempo di accorgersi che stava morendo. Il Mastino fu preso alla sprovvista e scese da cavallo per raggiungerla a terra; la stessa cosa fecero Jaime e l’altro uomo, pronti ad affrontarsi.

Con la coda dell’occhio Brienne scorse Jaime combattere con la mano sinistra, più abilmente di quando avrebbe immaginato. “Ma non è abbastanza.”

Si concentrò sul Mastino e menò un fendente che il suo avversario parò sapientemente, costringendola inoltre ad arretrare. Con tutta la ferocia che aveva in corpo, Brienne reagì con un altro urlo e si gettò contro di lui, attaccò con un montante e poi con un altro fendente. Attaccò e parò, attaccò e parò, ma era furiosa, voleva sbollire la rabbia e la frustrazione di quei giorni, voleva _salvarsi_ e voleva _salvare Jaime_ , ma non poteva farlo finché non avesse abbattuto il Mastino. Con una finta riuscì a scansarlo e ad arrivargli alle spalle; gli passò un braccio intorno al collo e spinse la lama fino a tranciargli la giugulare.

Quando il Mastino cadde privo di vita, Brienne ebbe appena il tempo di pensare a chi realmente appartenesse quel corpo.

“Era l’uomo gentile del Nord.”

Tornò in fretta alla realtà del combattimento e si voltò per aiutare Jaime, ma trovò l’ultimo avversario a terra, morto La spada di Jaime gli spuntava dal torace.

«Pensavo che il Mastino fosse più duro da uccidere.»

«Non era lui, è solo il suo elmo.» Lasciò andare la spada, la mano destra tremante. Temeva che l’avrebbe usata ancora? «Ser Jaime, io…»

Doveva dirgli molte cose. Doveva chiedergli perdono, doveva spiegargli il suo gesto, doveva raccontargli di lady Stoneheart e di ser Hyle e di Podrick e degli uomini che attendevano il loro arrivo e…

«Se non erro, ci aspetta un’imboscata a mezza giornata da qui. Corriamo indietro a chiamare i miei uomini, poi ci porterai lì; noi due cavalcheremo avanti, così penseranno di averci in pugno. Brienne?»

Era già risalito sul cavallo, ma Brienne era rimasta in piedi, rossa in volto.

«Ti stavo attirando io in quell’imboscata.»

«Pensi che sia così idiota da non averlo capito? Hai almeno una buona motivazione?»

«Podrick… Lo scudiero di…»

« _Scudiero_? Valgo davvero così poco per te? Un tempo mi volevano scambiare con due Stark, ora con uno scudiero. Lasciatelo dire, Brienne: lady Catelyn sapeva fare dei conti migliori dei tuoi.»

«Jaime, perdon…»

«Non farlo. Non mi hai venduto, non ancora. Sì, stavi per farlo» aggiunse «ma il destino ha voluto che non ci riuscissi. E poi, come mi avevi detto, tempo fa, quando ancora ero ai ceppi? “I tuoi crimini sconfiggono il perdono”, donzella di Tarth.» Rise, mostrandole che non era serio.

«Ti ho visto in sogno.»

Le parole le uscirono dalla bocca prima che potesse riflettere. Chinò il capo, imbarazzata, e si sorprese di sentire le dita di Jaime fra i suoi capelli.

Le sue labbra umide le sfiorarono la fronte.

«Torniamo indietro, Brienne.»

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: e m m e (che ringrazio di cuore ♥)
> 
> Mi dispiace che ci siano così tante citazioni dei libri, ma l'ho ritenuto opportuno; la scena dell'incontro tra Jaime e Brienne e copia-incollata da "La danza dei draghi", ma mi sembrava opportuno inserirla e mettere il POV di Brienne come nel resto della storia. È un grande "What if?" degli eventi che ancora non conosciamo (né conosceremo presto: grazie, Big George, davvero grazie). Mi rendo conto che il finale sia un po' troppo aperto, ma probabilmente scriverò altre storie su quel che immagino accadrà successivamente e le inserirò insieme a questa in una serie.  
> Il titolo e la citazione iniziale sono tratti da "Holland Road" dei Mumford & Sons.  
> Grazie a tutti per aver letto!


End file.
